


Stare into the Sun

by Kingknome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Philosophy, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingknome/pseuds/Kingknome
Summary: Every desert creature knows if you stare into the sun too long, the light will blind you.





	Stare into the Sun

Rey and Ben are standing before the Jedi council and everything about them is ridiculous. It is as like Luke said, the hypocrisy, and arrogance. Rey and Ben solo, have been from one side of the galaxy to the other and through time. They are neither of them Jedi. They have never had the luxury of a temple, a stable government backing them, access to ships that can go anywhere in the galaxy. These Jedi believe they can smooth over any problem simply by showing up, and hugging it out. They avoid the true struggles of the galaxy, trusting the leadership senators and planetary governments. Slavery, Spice, Rebellions, whole civilizations trapped planetside; these are the worries of the Outer Rim, and not under the jurisdiction of the Jedi. 

The council dares to judge them, and Rey feels the rage building in her as she feels them one by one harden their hearts. Ben is trying to tell them what their future is, but they cannot believe him. It is beyond comprehension to know that one of their own will destroy so them, and everything they know. That the light they make, is also creating darkness. They have never felt the clarity of a balanced force. Here in this time, the far past, Rey and Ben both feel the heavy pull of the Light and the Dark, urging them to choose one, or the other, but not both. It is suffocating.

Every desert creature knows if you stare into the sun too long, the light will blind you.  
  
Rey wonders if these luminous beings have ever even blinked.  
  
 The inaction of the council burns at Rey's soul, they will not act until it is to late. Ben feels only pity, the Jedi will never reach into the darkness to save themselves. Rey despairs for the future under this council; Ben hardens his resolve, they don't need them. Rey wants to burn this opulent waste of a temple to the ground, but Ben sees its potential.  
  
The council dismisses them, confident in their righteousness.   
  
Rey and Ben breath in together, and out. They will bring balance to the force.  
Together they light their sabers, and begin the cull of the Jedi order.  
They are living in the past now, the past must die, in order for the future to live.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to imagine the Jedi as a religion like the Mormons, Catholics, or Evangelicals. They can be small, but loud, and the Zealots would do anything the leadership says. They control local governments, and laws, and do lots of good, but also plenty of bad. If you take a hard look at the monasteries and nunneries of Europe, they were both sanctuaries and prisons.
> 
> I don't know, the prequel trilogy makes the Jedi seem like assholes.


End file.
